terestrahlfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:29: Baleine
As the Sagitta approached Lake Zildova, the site of Baleine, it came under fire from the Silver Eagle. The group evacuated along with the former prisoners and guards from Canique, and sent the latter on to Librem in their ship. The group determined that the bomb would likely be planted in a mine by the lake, as this would most efficiently direct the explosion towards the drow. Expecting that speed was of the utmost importance, they commandeered a mine cart and rocketed past most of the drow occupying the mine, disabling the few that tried to stop them. However, on reaching the tunnel where they expected the bomb to be located, the group discovered an engineered collapse blocking their path. A door into negative space appeared, and the group found themselves in a bizzare maze consisting of a series of crossroads. An odd theological poem indicated which branch to take at every point, sometimes in reference to an illusory image of Deodin making its own way through negative space. Aside from a single misstep - punished with a shock of negative energy that also drained a measure of magical power - the group made their way through the maze and to the other side of the cave-in, where they were confronted with Dedva / Cartier. Cartier spoke briefly about his experiences as a youth in the Lordinian army and how he met Rennick and joined Librem. This confirmed the party's impression that he was loyal to his commanding officer rather than any particular nation. Cartier also indicated that he had received Ten-Tongues' message regarding the implanted bombs, and that he was willing to turn his back on Snezhny as long as the group protected Rennick and himself from Detri, who had the ability to activate the bombs on command. The group conferred and decided to address this in two ways. First, Artyom would use the power of the Dragon's Voice to prevent aggressive action from any of the Dragons while the group attempted to convince as many of them as possible to desert. Second, an aura of magical silence would be prepared for Cartier in order to prevent Detri from verbally activating the bombs. Though Deodin was surprised to see the party, he was willing to listen to them. The group appealed to his regard for his son Karl, as well as his concern for his land and people and reminded him of his orders to Desheterya regarding the Plague Zone, which reflected his awareness that his superior officers did not always share this concern. Eventually, Deodin yielded the password to the bomb and ordered the Dragons to stand down. Detri countermanded this order, and as Ten-Tongues disabled the bomb, Detri and Depyat moved to attack. Though the party found that Detri's ability to control the battlefield was indeed formidable, they had the advantage of numbers and also familiarity with Depyat's fighting abilities. While Detri and Depyat were almost able to incapacitate Yahtun and Ten-Tongues, support from Artyom and Lexington kept them in the fight long enough for Lin to step in and hold off Depyat while the rest of the group concentrated their efforts on Detri. When it became clear that he had lost, Detri reluctantly surrendered, making it clear that he would not cooperate in any way with the party. But then suddenly - and to his own apparent surprise - Detri was teleported away. Having defeated their enemies, the group adjusted the bomb to initiate its controlled self-destruct sequence and hurredly evacuated, as they expected that the bomb's implosion would still produce a physical shock sufficient to destabilize the nearby tunnels. The three surrendered Dragons - one, two, and four - followed them to the surface. Upon exiting the mine, the group received a communication from Adama. He indicated that the Haka had rescued the crew of the Sagitta and were treating their injuries, but that they would not release the Librennians until the group assisted the Haka in taking down the drow high command. Lin noted that Adama seemed to regret this tactic, and despite the Dragons' skepticism the party resolved to convince the drow that hostage taking was not the route to peaceful relations with other nations. Rewards: *A +2 adamantine Vicious elven curveblade *Adamantine plate mail, resembling a barbed devil. Unfortunately the armor is non-magical and therefore not appropriately sized for anyone in the party, save possibly Lin or Artyom, but it could be resized. These items are Snezhnian military artifacts, and they may be regarded as valuable in Snezhny. As such they will do their best to pay you back should you return them, but the particulars are up to the group.